


A Short Chat

by SolarMorrigan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e18 Who is Gizmoduck?!, Gen, New Friends, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: This was the kid from the bank, from the Waddle Duck fiasco, who had rewired the suit, who had helped Fenton regain control.“Oh, it’s you,” was all Fenton managed to say.





	A Short Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Huey and Fenton to be friends. Also I love Huey but dude, kid was harsh in this episode

Fenton had been slipping in and out of sleep for most of the day. After disassembling the new Gizmoduck armor and having his dressings and casts replaced, he’d been floating on a haze of painkillers that kept him fuzzy to the world. His mother had been in at some point, he knew, but had needed to go to take care of a few things at the station; beyond that, the day had been uneventful.

The patter of feet on the floor, too light and uncertain to have been his mother or any of the nurses, brought Fenton out of his light doze. There was a child standing at the end of his bed.

Strange.

Squinting, Fenton managed to bring the kid a bit more into focus. He looked very familiar.

“Uh… Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera?” The kid ventured.

The voice clicked. This was the kid from the bank, from the Waddle Duck fiasco, who had rewired the suit, who had helped Fenton regain control.

“Oh, it’s you,” was all Fenton managed to say.

“Yeah, me,” the kid fidgeted, rubbing at his arm and clutching his hands in front of himself. “I came to apologize for some of the things I said. I overheard Uncle Scrooge and Dr. Gearloose talking about what happened, and… well, I didn’t have the whole story and was, uh, maybe unnecessarily harsh at points.”

Fenton’s brain went into overtime, attempting to process the rush of words coming at him and whether or not he’d known this kid was actually Mr. McDuck’s nephew. “It’s… you don’t have to worry about it, kid. You really helped me out.”

“I still stand by what I said about Waddle Duck. Terrible idea,” the kid babbled on. “But it seems like you knew that already. But I’m – I helped?”

“Are you kidding?” Fenton chuckled. “You circumvented a problem that had been stumping both Dr. Gearloose and me for a while, and managed to rewire a sophisticated processing system on the fly. That was brilliant.”

“Well, robotics is kind of an interest of mine, and science and technology in general, and the Gizmoduck suit is pretty much the coolest thing I’ve ever seen – or, _was_. Uh,” the kid paused. “But I am sorry for being so rude about everything. And I wanted to thank you for saving me. At least twice.”

“Really, don’t worry. I think maybe I needed a bit of a kick to stand up to Beaks. And you don’t have to thank me, either. And,” Fenton’s gaze strayed to the side of the bed, where the bag with the new Gizmoduck suit had been stashed, “you might get the chance to see the armor again, after all.”

The kid’s eyes went wide. _“Really?”_

“But you didn’t hear it from me. No one should really know… well, most of what you know about Gizmoduck, to be honest. Though the list of people who _do_ know kind of keeps growing,” Fenton admitted.

The kid stood to sudden attention, giving Fenton a salute that made him smile. “You can count on me to keep your secret, Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera,” the kid said, voice solemn.

“Thank you. And you can just call me Fenton.”

“Okay, Fenton. Oh! I’m Huey. Huey Duck,” there was an abortive movement to reach out to shake a hand Fenton couldn’t really spare. “I don’t remember if I ever really introduced myself.”

Fenton did his best to smother a yawn. “Nice to meet you, Huey. I’m not really at my best right now, so please don’t be offended if I can’t remember your name next time we meet. I swear it’s really not personal.”

Huey’s eyes strayed up to the I.V. drip feeding into the back of one of Fenton’s hands. “Of course, sorry, you’re probably worn out. Having been, uh, blown up and all. I’ll let you sleep. But Mr. – uh, Fenton?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think we might be able to talk again? Without, y’know, a life or death situation going on? I have so many questions and ideas!”

Fenton grinned, warmed by the enthusiasm and, if he wasn’t mistaken, another dose of painkillers. “That sounds good, Huey,” he agreed, already drifting back into the cottony realm of drug-induced sleep.

The last thing Fenton heard before dropping off completely was Huey’s enthusiastically whispered, _“Awesome!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/181923843118/a-short-chat-ducktales-2017-gen-an-exchange)


End file.
